User talk:Iron gollum
Do you mean ALL articles on this wiki has to be in Quenya? Do you really think this would be a good idea? Because this way only very few people would be able to understand, let alone join this wiki. Just asking. 17:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Well, this is a venture attempt, i know. I think that the "encyclopaedic" articles should be in Quenya, while talk pages should be in Quenya AND English. Basically, my vision is to create a Wiki for people who want to learn Quenya and need some lecture material, and who also could find a community here. Iron gollum 17:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. Actually, I'm 219.79.194.5. I know my 'real' username doesn't really suit this wiki, that's because my home wiki is the avatar wiki. But I also love LOTR and elvish. Do you think I should start a new user? Last Waterbender 10:23, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, who cares about nicknames? You can write under your present login if you want. Welcome :) Iron gollum 10:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) (: Last Waterbender 11:18, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded an image, it's quenya in tengwar. I hope it's useful. Last Waterbender 12:30, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Perfect, thanks! This will go to the avatar. I will put it tonight. Iron gollum 13:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) OK. Last Waterbender 13:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me check the page about Tengwar? I bet there'll be loads of mistakes with the grammar. Thank you. Last Waterbender 16:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Iron gollum! Have you been busy lately? Last Waterbender 13:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it would really be better to dub each Quenya page in English, just so ppl can have a reference. Last Waterbender 13:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi. Where have you been? Are you still active on this wiki? At least let me know if you no longer are. Last Waterbender 15:30, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I've been busy these days finishing my diploma thesis. I will return to work tomorrow or on Monday. Iron gollum 23:23, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hm... The Tengwar on the left side reads "Quonya" :( SUM EGO 06:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Oh I see. Fixed, thx. Iron gollum 09:59, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The new logo looks good :) Last Waterbender 10:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks! I just wrote it in 72pt Tengwar Annatar font and made a screenshot. Iron gollum 11:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes I tried to download the Quenya fonts once but somehow they just wouldn't work on my computer. Last Waterbender 12:24, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Try this one: www.thehutt.de/tolkien/fonts/tngan100.zip Iron gollum 12:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Is there a special imput method? Coz I can't decipher ANYTHING that I'm typing!! Last Waterbender 13:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : You have to check the manual. The input is not intuitive at all. But the result looks good. Iron gollum 16:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I just discovered something. Maybe you already know this, but there actually is sort of a system in the typing. The vowels are really arranged in diagonal rows but for a few exceptions. And tengwa of similar shapes are mostly in the same row (horizontal), following the same order for each row. Last Waterbender 18:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *Then a prompt headache popping up in my head would be how to translate those phonetic term into Neo Quenya...--Bellenion 17:03, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Pardon me? Iron gollum 18:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Is cemië chemistry? Last Waterbender 18:10, May 11, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. I have copied it from the Quenya Wiki Incubator. Iron gollum 19:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible to create a page about Quenya pronounciation? Last Waterbender 16:27, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I will do it the following days. Iron gollum 18:20, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we should transcribe the articles as well? I know this will be difficult as the characters might not show properly. Last Waterbender 12:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Pardon me? Iron gollum 11:13, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I mean to write them in Tengwar. Last Waterbender 12:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see, write Latin. I read the guidelines. Last Waterbender 12:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Well you said it may be possible to write in Tengwar in the future when the users are familiar with Quenya. But Tengwar characters don't show properly if they're just typed as text on Wikia, and if we make screenshots of them they can't be edited. Last Waterbender 12:27, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :The article on Tengwar in Wikipedia shows two possible solutions for the problem. But, anyway, this is a matter of distant future. Iron gollum 09:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) The Wikia Needs More Promotion *Don't you think this Wikia needs more promotion? Well, actually I have tried to try to promote this Neo Quenya Wikia in some famous Elvish forum or mailing list like Elfling and Council of Elrond, and also in some Chinese related forums, yet it's been proven not so effective so far :( Any idea?--Bellenion 14:57, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::You're right, that's what I was just about to start. I have just sent a message to a friend of mine who is the head of a considerable Elvish club and a forum. Maybe she will contribute and/or pass the message to her community. If this fails, then we should look for some Tolkien forums. People who are interested in Elvish mosty start there. Iron gollum 15:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you think we can promote this wiki in other Tolkien related wikis like the Tolkien Gateway? Or will it be considered spam? Last Waterbender 05:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if you just register and post a new topic with the link to us, it will be probably considered as spam. The only exception is if the wiki or forum has a special thread or subforum named "Interesting links" or likewise. I think it would be polite to ask the respective moderator in a PM first whether he would kindly permit posting a link. Another way is to peropose a partnership between the two wikis, i.e. mutual exchange of links. Iron gollum 08:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : No, thanks. We are happy with the ads so far. Maybe later. Iron gollum 00:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Wiki design Do you think white might do better than brown? But if you like green then I guess we can keep it as is. : White and green? No, it wouldn't look good. Iron gollum 21:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There is something wrong with the general english talk page, I can't edit it. The spam prevention thing keeps stopping me from saving the page. Last Waterbender 17:35, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : I bet you tried to post some link? :) There are some URL's which Wikia is blocking. Can you explain what you wanted to post? Iron gollum 21:48, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : No, I wasn't trying to post any link. What I wanted to post is just what I said above (about the white vs brown thing). I think Wikia is blocking me because in one of my previous posts there are the characters go to in it (the whole sentence is: we need a new lo''go to ''go with the new design). I guess the spam protection is being over sensitive. Last Waterbender 17:12, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::But now it works... Strange. Whatever, let's consider it a bug :) Iron gollum 17:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Category for elements I think we should categorize the pages about chemical elements. Should they fall under Cemië, or some new category? Last Waterbender 13:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you know where Bellenion's been? Last Waterbender 10:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Dunno. Vacation maybe? Iron gollum 12:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to ask, is Evandil a new user here? Last Waterbender 17:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe, but he never reappeared. Where did he appear last, do you remember? Iron gollum 22:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : He last appeared in Turucáno's talk page. Last Waterbender 04:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : Short note And again am I leaving for the weekend. I'll be on a metal festival. And I would like to see some new articles when I'm back on Sunday evening :) Iron gollum 21:30, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'd very much like to write some new articles too, but I'm afraid I might not be able to come on this wiki very often for some time. My parents are strictly monitoring my internet access, I don't know how long this is going to last :( Last Waterbender 10:34, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you can write the articles offline and then post them here. I can then do the formatting for you if you want. Iron gollum 21:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! btw, do you know how to type the tengwa halla with the tengwar annatar font? I tried everything and still can't figure it out. Last Waterbender 12:00, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, halla is Alt+0189 Iron gollum 20:11, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh! thx a lot :) Last Waterbender 04:11, July 27, 2010 (UTC) SUM EGO said he couldn't come on because he'd been busy these days. I think he may come back after all! Last Waterbender 09:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, that's good news! How did you contact him, do you know each other IRL? Iron gollum 10:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : No, I found him on a Quenya forum via Bellenion's user page, it's a Chinese forum, but it can be translated using the Google toolbar. Last Waterbender 08:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Random question A question about the incantation said by Arwen to summon the flood. I rewatched the Fellowship movie today, and still can’t make out what she said. Do you know? Last Waterbender 16:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : I couldn'z figure it out either. But I tend to believe that it was Sindarin and not Quenya. Iron gollum 22:19, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh, I see. I wish Bellenion was here, if it was Sindarin he would have known. Last Waterbender 14:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yeah, probably he could even figure out what it is. I mean, it is everything but clearly spoken :) Iron gollum 18:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::: Speaking of which, where's Bellenion been? I mean, I know he said he was busy, but it's been a month already. Last Waterbender 15:53, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I don't know either. But I am a bit afraid that he's frustrated that we cannot acquire a significant community. Iron gollum 16:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I really don't know what I can do. I have a friend who likes LOTR a lot, but she doesn't seem to show interest in Quenya or Sindarin :( Last Waterbender 17:51, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Well, I am quite surprised that I heard many very positive comments on NQW and the very idea of building such a Wiki. But none of these people ever made a contribution. Anyway, we should make ourseves clear that we'll have to do the main work alone for a while. I believe that more people will come with time, just the dynamics is not as vivid as we expected it to be. Iron gollum 06:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: I guess you're right. Just a question, how long has this wiki been? Last Waterbender 13:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Well, since the beginning of April I think. Iron gollum 15:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Short note I'll be away next Monday till the 30th, I'm going on a trip :) I probably won't be on tomorrow though, coz I really need to finish up my holiday homework before leaving. (school starts at Sep1, wish it was later) Last Waterbender 15:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, see you then and have a nice time! Btw, yre you in Russia ocassionally? 'Cause I know that the school always starts there at September 1st. Iron gollum 21:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, for my trip I'm going to Eastern Europe, but not to Russia :) Last Waterbender 08:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: Oh cool! Will you be near Dresden (Germany) sometimes? Iron gollum 20:05, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: Not really, I will stop by in Prague, but that's quite far away. Why? Last Waterbender 06:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I live in Dresden, so that would have been a nice occasion if we met while you're on trip. Iron gollum 07:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC)